Moon Rabbits
Moon Rabbits are creatures briefly encountered in Moonlight Romance, the bonus game in Return of the Salt Princess. They served as a helper to Princess Wanda. Moon Rabbits are based off of the rabbits on the moon in Japanese folklore. Appearance Moon Rabbits are rabbits who radiate a silvery blue glow, like that of the moon. They have beady black eyes and leave a trail of white sparkles behind them when they move. Origins Moon Rabbits are the spirit animals of a Daemon Evoker who was tricked into being trapped in the moon by a witch. Perhaps because of a side-effect of the elixir of eternal life she took or because of her own loneliness, her one Daemon split into many. It is said that during full moons the Daemon Evoker will send Moon Rabbits to help lovers who are in danger of being separated. Field Notes Moon Rabbits were seen briefly in Moonlight Romance, lending aid to Princess Wanda who was in despair of being unable to meet her secret love, Nuada. After the princess escaped from Grak Palace, a moon rabbit guided her to the Sacred Grove where a bow was hidden that Wanda used to signal her location to Nuada. Powers and Abilities * Potion Making: Although never shown onscreen, Moon Rabbits are said to be able to mix herbal medicines and elixirs with different effects. * Immortality: '''When their evoker gained immortality, the rabbits also gained this, allowing them to live for eternity. * '''Teleportation: '''According to 'The Moon Rabbits' parable, the rabbits can come to Earth on the night of a full moon. Relationships * Rabbit Girl (Daemon Evoker) * Princess Wanda (person to guide) Relevant Parables '''The Moon Rabbits (from Moonlight Romance) Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. Gallery Character= MR_Moon_Rabbit_in_Forest.jpg|Moon Rabbit in Lost Forest Moon Rabbit.png MR Moon Rabbit.png|Leading the way MR_Moon_Rabbit.jpg|Moon Rabbit leads Princess Wanda to Sacred Grove MR_Moon_Rabbit_disappears.jpg|Moon Rabbit disappears |-|Other Images= MR Moon Rabbits parable.jpg|The Moon Rabbits parable Dp14popup56.jpg|Scroll depicting Moon Rabbits, Moonlight Romance Bandicam 2018-03-22 16-11-11-771.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bestiary Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Daemons Category:Unknown Status Category:Moonlight Romance